1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sling for positioning a large diameter hose (such as a fire hose) while it is under pressure, and more specifically, to a sling for dragging a large diameter hose to permit rapid positioning or repositioning of same, while minimizing risk of injury to an individual using the sling.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Deployment and positioning of a large-diameter hose (that is, a hose having a diameter typically between 3 and 6 inches) while it is under pressure (i.e., filled with liquid) can be a difficult and dangerous task. Typically, such hoses are used in emergency situations by a team of firefighters who must quickly move the hose into position in order to deliver water, fire-quenching foam, etc. to a fire site. Frequently, changes in circumstances at the site necessitate repositioning of the hose during the course of firefighting, while the hose is still under pressure. Given the stress of the firefighting environment, when such repositioning of the hose is required, firefighters sometimes do not take the time needed to exercise ergonomically proper lifting and carrying technique; they sometimes lift improperly--primarily using their back muscles rather than their leg muscles to lift the heavy, liquid-filled hose. This situation can lead to injury of firefighting personnel, which injury often includes painful, debilitating, lower back injuries.
A variety of devices exist in the prior art for hand-carrying cumbersome and oddly-shaped articles. Examples of such prior art devices include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,355,888; 1,916,793; 2,486,827; 2,819,923; 3,400,870; 3,554,417; 4,558,896; and 4,696,505. However, the prior art neither appreciates nor solves the above-presented problems associated with rapid positioning of a large-diameter hose by a team of individuals under emergency conditions.